Betrayal to Love 2
by stringer13
Summary: Saeki x Ryoma. This is the sequel to my first story, so read that first. I need some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Stringer 13: Well, here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope people like it and review. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to update for awhile. I have to study for finals because my math grade had been dropping. Please forgive me, but the next time I update will probably be in about a month, but if you like my story a lot review and I might be able to update a little sooner. I really hope you can forgive me for this, but I want to hang out with my friends during my free time. I already have to do homework when I get home, and I hate it. It takes me at least an hour and a half and then I have tennis lessons, which I started over a year ago. **Another reason is I am seriously pissed off!!!!!!!!! This boy on my class who is a total midget is always poking bothering me during class. Because he is so dumb, he tries to copy over my paper and is always a jerk. I always try and be nice to him, and even gave him my cookie while we were watching a movie in class today and he acted grateful, but in an hour he was back to his usual bastard self. I hate going to this school! I seriously want to leave Maine and go to Japan. I hate him! I mean I go to a school that has all these rich snobbish kids, with their planes and yachts and I hate them! These people can enjoy high school while it is still here but they will never live in the real world and will be beat up because of their smart mouths! **Sorry just had to get that off my chest.

I also will need a lot of ideas, so please suggest whatever you want. Oh, and for people who haven't read my first story I changed the rating to M so please read it before. I'm going to start this story as T and then will probably bump up the rating in later chapters. Oh and this is important so please read. **This story might contain spoilers. **I plan on having this start with the Senbatsu camp (spelling?) and will go to the end of the nationals. If I get enough reviews, I will probably make a third and last story of this plot over the summer. Can you people who know about the nationals tell me some of the things that happened after the Hyotei match? I only know a little about it after that point. I've seen the whole series though, but I haven't read the manga because I live in America and it's only up to volume 19 where they go against the team that beat Jyosei instead of them winning named………. I can't remember. Well here is the first chapter. Please enjoy and review. Sorry about the short chapter, but like I said I'm a really slow typist and have a lot of homework. This is only the prologue so please forgive me for the shortness.

Chapter Start:

Saeki waited at the bus station for Ryoma's bus to get there. The Echizen family just recently went on a trip to visit Nanjiroh's good friends from America, who were visiting in Kyoto. Ryoma was dragged there unwillingly by Ryoga who didn't want to be alone when a monster named Allison. She was their daughter and was a snobbish brat. (This is an unimportant OC so it doesn't matter. She's a girl from my school and I hate her.) She was a monster and had a firm grip, according to the Echizen brothers. She always grabbed onto Ryoga's arm because she was a fan girl of his and always hugged Ryoma until he suffocated. He asked to go, because he was invited but Ryoma forced him to stay not wanting him to suffer as well. He wanted to tell him the news of the Senbatsu Camp to decide who would be playing against the Americans in an expedition match.

He clanked at his watch to see the time and it was 3:20. Ryoma was supposed to be here at 3:00. He suddenly got worried. Ever since he met Oishi from Seigaku he was worried about every single thing.

'Maybe they had a flat tire………… maybe there was a traffic jam……….. maybe he was in an accident!' Saeki began to panic. He put his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. He heard a sound from a tire and glanced to his look in front of to see the bus. People were already walking out and he didn't see Ryoma among them. He looked at all the people walking away and didn't see him. He kept looking around frantically before he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. He twirled around to see the object of his affections with a hand on his hip and a cute pout on his face.

"Ne, Kojirou what are you just standing there for. I've been standing behind the bench for about two minutes here, while you are looking like your looking for someone." Ryoma said while smirking. Saeki glared at the small prodigy and then his frown turned into a smile, before he wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Ryoma I thought something happened to you" he said while tightening his grip.

Ryoma sweat dropped. 'I really have to talk to Oishi-sempai about this tomorrow morning. I don't think he should hang out with Kojirou anymore. He is starting to rub off on him.'

"Ne, Ryoma have you heard about the Junior Senbatsu Camp coming up?" asked Saeki with an excited look in his dark green eyes. Ryoma gave him a questioning look.

"You just found out about that? I heard about it like 2 months ago" Ryoma wondered. "I guess they wanted to tell Seigaku because I was there" he concluded.

"Narcissist much" Saeki mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Ryoma clearly pissed. "I'm not like that pompous mole, purpled headed ass wipe. Give me a little more credit then that Kojirou."

"Okay! Okay!" responded Saeki while waving his hands in the air. "It was a joke! A joke! Anywhere, where is your family?"

"Oh there are still back in Kyoto, for a few days. I left early because Ryoga left and abandoned me with Allison. That traitor! Now, help me move my stuff to your house. I'm going to spend the night!" Saeki sweat dropped at the authority in his voice and followed willingly.

Chapter End:

Stringer 13: Like I said I'm sorry for the very short chapter, but if you review I'll update sooner.


	2. Chapter 2

Stringer 13: Well it's been a while. How is everyone doing? Thanks for all the people who reviewed. Since it's been so long I will first reply to the reviewers who I thank for actually reviewing. I appreciate it greatly and it makes me want to update faster. Also you can Personal Message me if you want to give me any idea's which I would also enjoy. However, I won't be updating for a little while because I'm going back to school, so I'm making this chapter a bit longer.

SupernatuaralFreak1: If you want another love square or triangle, just tell me who you want in it. I love having a little sadness and angst in the stories I write.

DemonGirl13: Thank you. If you want to suggest any ideas just tell me. Please keep the reviews coming because then I will update faster.

Animegurl088: Thank you. Please keep reviewing for all my stories.

Tomoka matsuda: Thanks. Glad that you were hoping for a sequel. It's great to have such a supporting fan. You never know though. I might make a sequel after this one as well.

Ayeka miyasawa: I'm glad someone could sympathize with me. I'm trying to make the chapters a bit longer. However that will mean I can't update as often. Writing this will probably take me a while.

ProphecyofDarkness: I will do my very best to please you and update more frequently. I haven't updated for a while because I have been overwhelmed a little from school. But like I said at the top I have to take one much smaller break that should only last a couple weeks before I start updating again. This is my last update for about a month on any of my stories probably.

Angelwahalla and Spazwalla: I'm glad that you liked my first fic and I hope you like this one just as much. I'm trying to improve it so maybe you will like it even better.

Oh and I also might have a new idea for writing my stories. I might start to first write them in note books and the type them because coming up with ideas is the hardest part. I'll probably try doing this on my short break for the next few weeks and will e able to type it easily. If you send me reviews of what you want in the stories that I make that problem can be solved. Well I thank all of the people who reviewed and made me happy. Here's the story. Enjoy and make sure to review and then I will update more.

Chapter Start:

As Ryoma and Saeki walked into the Rokkaku senior's house he fell back on the ground when he felt a weight on his chest. His eyes were closed from the slight pain from the pain but opened them when he felt a warm, wet, and rough substance running against his nose. As his vision cleared he saw the form of his cat that cuddled close to his chest clearly missing her master. Behind her stood Saeki's recent cat who he had gotten about a month ago named Rei. Slowly Ryoma stood up with an offered hand from Saeki accepted and took Karupin in his arms.

"Looks like she missed you Ryoma. Well she wasn't the only one," Saeki stated with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he gave Ryoma a quick kiss to the lips. Ryoma blushed slightly missing this contact that he had with Saeki.

As the kiss ended, Saeki stated that he had a little English homework left before they could actually talk together. His grades had slightly dropped and he needed to bring them back up or his mother threatened to cut his allowance which he needed to but Ryoma Ponta. Ryoma pouted but nodded nonetheless.

"Koujiro is Sakura-san still here from her visit for college?" asked Ryoma as he looked around with a worried look in his eyes. Saeki smirked seeing the supposed invincible freshmen from Seigaku in a state where he actually feared something. He was always so nonchalant on the outside so he was hard to read not only in a match but in real life as well, unlike the experience he had when he faced Kikumaru Eiji.

"Nope she went back to college," Saeki started as Ryoma's shoulders loosened up in relief, "but don't worry, she comes home to visit every few weeks because she lives only a couple hours away in Gilu," Saeki replied with a smile on his face as Ryoma tensed up yet again. "Well I guess I can't blame you for being scared of her but you look even worse then most people do" Saeki said with a questioning look.

"She adores me like one of my fan girls," Ryoma said as a shiver ran down his spine. Those words were enough for Saeki to understand. He had seen how bad his boyfriend's fan girls were especially the particularly loud one named Tomoka.

"But there is something I don't understand about them," Ryoma said with a puzzled look. "I've been dating you for awhile now and most people know about it but they haven't gotten better now that they have found out I'm dating a guy but even worse. It's like they love me being with you. I don't understand it at all. They even tried to follow me when I came here a few weeks ago but I managed to lose them," Ryoma said with a sigh. Saeki sighed at the innocence of his lover.

"Yaoi fan girls are a thing to be feared by all," Saeki muttered Ryoma having a bad experience himself.

"Did you say something Koujiro?" asked Ryoma with a questioned look.

"No Ryoma. It's nothing to worry about," Saeki lied through, "so you go up stairs and I'll go get you a Ponta in the fridge," Ryoma nodded as he walked up the stairs with Karupin in his arms and Rei slowly following.

After about a minute, Saeki entered the room with his book bag and a can of Ponta. As Saeki placed his English textbook on his desk and sat down. He glanced at the small boy sitting on his bed with his back against the wall and playing with his cat Karupin. In his hand, a string was held and moved around the bed watching the cat leap towards it and utterly miss when Ryoma moved it out of the way at the last second. Getting annoyed Karupin kept leaping at the string but found it impossible to get it in time. As Karupin struggled to get it, Ryoma enjoyed himself until Rei came into the room. Seeing the other cat, made Karupin forget about the string as she walked off with the other cat into another room.

Ryoma sighed as he took a sip of the Ponta that Saeki had gotten him. There went his only companion as Saeki kept studying for his English exam. Then an idea crossed his mind as he looked at Saeki.

"Hey Koujiro if you want I can help you with your English. I have after all lived in America for almost my whole life so it should be easy," Ryoma said as he stood up from the bed and pulled another chair over to his boyfriend's desk.

"Really? Well alright then, could you tell me what this meant," Saeki said as he wrote something down with a smile on his face.

Ryoma looked at the paper slightly confused. "It says "Stolen kisses are the best." What's that supposed to mean," asked Ryoma with a confused face.

Suddenly he felt to fingers on his soft chin as he was pulled into a kiss with his lips faintly against the others. After they split apart Saeki received a deadly glare from Ryoma knowing that he hated to be tricked.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself," Saeki said with his all famous smirk. Seeing that he wasn't forgiven when he was met with another glare he said "Well then how about we play some tennis then? There are lots of courts here in Chiba so it shouldn't be a problem."

Seeing Ryoma brighten up made Saeki himself wonder in his mind 'If it's this easy to cheer him up then he must've had a horrible time on his trip. I better make it so this is one of the best nights of his life.'

After playing a few rounds of tennis they finally went back to the house to see a note in the kitchen. It said that his mom had gone to see his sister in Gilu. Apparently there had been a small accident in the science department and a fire occurred. No one was hurt fortunately but Saeki's mom still wanted to go check up on her.

"Well it looks like we're by ourselves tonight," Saeki said with a large blush on his face and a certain look in his eyes. Ryoma knew that look well enough as he jumped into the air and bonked his boyfriend for his perverted thoughts.

"No!" Ryoma stated firmly as Saeki pouted. Reluctantly Saeki gave in and kept his hands to himself.

"Then what do you want to do tonight then," asked Saeki.

"Why don't we just make some dinner and watch a movie," Ryoma stated. He hadn't seen a movie since he and Saeki first started going out.

"Alright what do you want to make Ryo-chan," asked Saeki.

"First of all please don't call me that. For what I'll eat, I'll eat anything as long as it's Japanese," stated Ryoma getting tired of American foods especially breakfasts. Ironically when he first got back to

"Well I haven't had okonomiyaki for a while. Besides I don't think that we have much of anything around the house," said Saeki as he glanced towards the kitchen fridge. "While I order a pizza, why don't you pick out a movie by the TV Ryoma?" called Saeki already dialing from his phone in another room.

As Ryoma looked through Saeki's movies he didn't find anything that he really liked. Saeki certainly seemed to like horror movies which he despised. Truthfully Saeki kept them there even though he didn't like horror that much anymore because he was hoping to have an arm around a scared Ryoma. Ryoma decided to go with the movie called "Chucky" which about a doll. What harm could a doll do Ryoma had thought until Saeki came back into the room and popped in the DVD.

At first Ryoma was fine with the movie, but when it continued to the part where the doll starts going on a killing rampage he closes his eyes clutching onto Saeki's arm and putting his face against his shoulder. Seeing the state Ryoma is in Saeki suddenly looks guilty.

"Ryoma are you alright?" asked Saeki putting a hand on Ryoma's soldier. Ryoma suddenly opens his eyes and smiles up at him but when another violent scene occurred he closed his eyes yet again and gripped to Saeki's arm even harder this time. Saeki smiles happy that Ryoma was trying to put up with a movie he obviously hated.

Suddenly Saeki sat up walking over to the TV to turn it to a sports channel. Luckily there was a tennis match going on but it was only a kid's tournament after all. Suddenly as Saeki sat back on the couch Ryoma gave him a peck on the cheek

"What was that for," asked confused but nonetheless happy. Ryoma wasn't usually someone who showed so much emotion.

"Thanks for turning it off," Ryoma said blushing looking away from his lover obviously embarrassed.

Just as Saeki was about to reply the door bell rang. As Saeki went to give the delivery man the money for the okonomiyaki he had a faint blush on his cheeks hoping his plan would work. As he gave the man his money he walked back into to see Ryoma sitting in a chair with a large growl coming from his stomach. Ryoma smirked as he set the box on the kitchen table.

"Ryoma can you do me favor and close your eyes for a second," asked Saeki with a blush on his face hoping for the best. Ryoma nodded and did as he was told but not without a hint of doubt. He was already tricked by Saeki earlier today and didn't want to get tricked again.

"Okay you can open them now," Saeki said.

As Ryoma opened his eyes slowly to see on the okonomiyaki there was an inscription painted on with sauce. His eyes widened at the message and blushed more then he ever thought he had ever done it when he read it.

It said "My love will be eternal as long as I'm with my Ryoma."

"Koujiro…." Ryoma didn't know what to say. No one had ever done anything so sweet for him ever. Instead he just walked up to the older man and hugged him.

"I love you Ryoma," Saeki said as he placed a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips.

A few hours later it was finally time to go to bed. Ryoma was on Saeki's bed while Saeki was on the futon on the floor. Saeki had insisted that he would get the bed because he was the guest no matter how many times Ryoma protested.

"Koujiro are you still awake?" called Ryoma as he looked at the sleeping form a few feet away from him.

"Yes. Do you need something Ryoma?" he replied.

"Um I was just thinking that we could sleep in the same bed……….."Ryoma started, "if you keep your hands to yourself."

Saeki chuckled as he stood up and joined Ryoma in his bed, curling his arms around Ryoma.

"Sorry but I don't think I can do that," Saeki said with a smirk as he held Ryoma in his arms until the later fell asleep.


End file.
